kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Axel Lanchester
Axel Lanchester is a supporting character in Masked Rider Complete. Having grown up in a Shaolin monastery alongside his mother, he had developed the desire to explore the world; and at the behest of his Sifu (Master), he left the Temple to explore. Drafted into the Grand Tournament by Smart Brain, he reluctantly fights. Personality Axel himself is a very gentle soul. He keeps to himself, and his nose clean. However, he possesses a nigh-insatiable curiosity, and can often be reckless in it's pursuit. This makes him easy to fool, but very persistent. He develops a romantic interest in Kamen Rider Spectrum as time goes on. He is also a follower of Buddhism. Kamen Rider Monk Kamen Rider Monk's Rider Forms are referred to as Styles, but function the same as any other Rider's forms. To become Kamen Rider Monk, Axel clutches the Monk Driver and makes a sweeping motion with his right hand. A scanner recognizes the gesture and grants him the Monk Rider Suit. Monk is by-and-far the most style-heavy of the Kamen Riders. Kamen Rider Monk possesses a sword-weapon, but has only used it twice. Instead, Axel relies on his Shaolin martial arts abilities to guide him in combat. Kamen Rider Monk possesses incredible physical strength, and can use it to nullify enemy advances. While Monk doesn't appear to have any standalone gimmicks, the ability to change forms through hand gesturing allows Monk to change Forms faster than most Kamen Riders, allowing him to modify his arsenal quickly. Unfortunately, Monk's primary form is extremely vulnerable to trickery, and is at a disadvantage against Kamen Riders that improvise. Despite the name of Monk Style used to denote Monk's default form, this style emulates the Tiger Style of Shaolin Kung-Fu. - Panther Style= Panther Style To enter Panther Style, Axel clutches the Monk Driver and, after forming fists, gets down on one knee and assumes a combat pose. Panther Style is a defense-based form that allows Kamen Rider Monk to focus on an enemy's vital areas and weak-points using specialized lenses attached to his helmet's visor. Axel's mind also becomes calmer, and more serene; gaining an analytic tone to his voice. The form's stats are on-par with the standard Monk Style, but takes a heavy toll on Axel's eyes. It is implied that consistent usage could cause permanent blindness. This form was only used twice throughout the show. - Snake Style= Snake Style To enter Snake Style, Axel clutches the Monk Driver and, upon flattening his fingers, darts them outward three times. Snake Style is an agility-based form allowing Kamen Rider Monk to attack at a very fast rate, at the cost of physical strength. Axel's mind becomes somewhat absent, but his sense of balance and ability become sharper. In this form, Monk can use the Hiss Dragger, a crossbow allowing long-range attacks. - Crane Style= Crane Style To assume Crane Style, Axel clutches the Monk Driver, the extends both of his arms into the air, before crossing them over his chest. Crane Style is by far Kamen Rider Monk's most defensive Style. Using misdirection and greatly enhanced speed, Monk can throw just about any enemy off with graceful movement. The Style seems to have somewhat of a hypnotic effect on Orphenoch enemies. As a price for his amazing speed, Monk seemingly cannot take a hit. A strong enough strike can and will knock him out of this form. He does however gain impressive recovery time, and, if not immobilized can counterattack quickly. - Greater Shaolin Style= Greater Shaolin Style To Assume Greater Shaolin Style, Axel clutches the Monk Driver, and then proceeds to perform every previous Style pose. The scanner on the Monk Driver becomes golden, and grants him the Greater Shaolin Style Rider Suit. This Style is only assumed twice, once while Kamen Rider Omega and his allies help Axel and his Sifu defend his temple from Riotroopers, and the final battle. Greater Shaolin Style is by far Kamen Rider Monk's ultimate form. Combining the strength of the Tiger, the calmness of the Panther, the unpredictability of the Crane, and readiness of the Snake; Axel becomes a very deadly opponent, on-par with Kamen Rider Dark Metallic. Despite the form being referred to as Greater Shaolin Style, this form in fact emulates the Dragon Style of Shaolin Kung-Fu. }} Trivia * Kamen Rider Monk is the only Rider in Masked Rider Complete whose primary Rider Suits and forms are adapted from upgrades used by his Japanese counterpart as opposed to their stock armor. Due to Kuuga's many, many forms the decision to adapt his Rising forms (as opposed to his standard forms) was done for the sake of balancing Monk with other Riders. * Kamen Rider Monk's Styles are derived from the Shaolin Five Animal System, each denoting a variation of Shaolin Kung-Fu. Category:Masked Rider Complete Category:Kamen Riders Category:Supporting Riders